1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the treatment and ablation of selected tissue masses, and more particularly, to an RF treatment apparatus suitable for multi-modality treatment that includes a primary antenna inserted into or adjacent to the selected mass, and one or more side deployed secondary antennas laterally deployed from the primary antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current open procedures for treatment of tumors are extremely disruptive and cause a great deal of damage to healthy tissue. During the surgical procedure, the physician must exercise care in not cutting the tumor in a manor that creates seeding of the tumor, resulting in metastasis. In recent years, development of products has been directed with an emphasis on minimizing the traumatic nature of traditional surgical procedures.
There has been a relatively significant amount of activity in the area of hyperthermia as a tool for treatment of tumors. It is known that elevating the temperature of tumors is helpful in the treatment and management of cancerous tissues. The mechanisms of selective cancer cell eradication by hyperthermia are not completely understood. However, four cellular effects of hyperthermia on cancerous tissue have been proposed, (i) changes in cell or nuclear membrane permeability or fluidity, (ii) cytoplasmic lysomal disintegration, causing release of digestive enzymes, (iii) protein thermal damage affecting cell respiration and the synthesis of DNA or RNA and (iv) potential excitation of immunologic systems. Treatment methods for applying heat to tumors include the use of direct contact radio-frequency (RF) applicators, microwave radiation, inductively coupled RF fields, ultrasound, and a variety of simple thermal conduction techniques.
Among the problems associated with all of these procedures is the requirement that highly localized heat be produced at depths of several centimeters beneath the surface of the skin.
Attempts to use interstitial local hyperthermia have not proven to be very successful. Results have often produced nonuniform temperatures throughout the tumor. It is believed that tumor mass reduction by hyperthermia is related to thermal dose. Thermal dose is the minimum effective temperature applied throughout the tumor mass for a defined period of time. Because blood flow is the major mechanism of heat loss for tumors being heated, and blood flow varies throughout the tumor, more even heating of tumor tissue is needed to ensure effective treatment.
The same is true for ablation of the tumor itself through the use of RF energy. Different methods have been utilized for the RF ablation of masses such as tumors. Instead of heating the tumor it is ablated through the application of energy. This process has been difficult to achieve due to a variety of factors including, (i) positioning of the RF ablation electrodes to effectively ablate all of the mass, (ii) introduction of the RF ablation electrodes to the tumor site and (iii) controlled delivery and monitoring of RF energy to achieve successful ablation without damage to non-tumor tissue.
Thus, non-invasive procedures for providing heat to internal tissue have had difficulties in achieving substantial specific and selective treatment.
Examples illustrating the use of electromagnetic energy to ablate tissue are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,200; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,266; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,265; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,311; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,872; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,544; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,544.
There is a need for an ablation device with, (i) a primary antenna, (ii) and one or more secondary antennas that are positioned in a lumen of the primary antenna and laterally deployed from the primary antenna into the selected tissue mass with first antenna having a greater rigidity than a distal end of the secondary antenna. There is a further need for a method to ablate a selected tissue mass by introducing the primary antenna into the selected mass, deploying a distal end of the secondary antenna into the selected mass, applying electromagnetic energy to the primary antenna, the secondary antenna or both, and then ablating the selected tissue mass.